


Tess of the Baskervilles

by Kizzia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, there is a puppy in 221B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Mycroft meets his match.</p><p>This is birthday gift for the lovely ladyprydian, inspired by her fabulous 101 Dalmations AU "101 Deductions".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tess of the Baskervilles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyprydian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [101 Deductions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/740019) by [ladyprydian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/pseuds/ladyprydian). 



> Thank you [SweetLateJuliet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet) for the beta and the title. You rock, my dear!

The growl was deep and loud, vibrating through the flat with vicious, primeval menace. It was followed by a flurry of barks that promised, if not actual evisceration, then something just as painful.

John smiled, impressed despite himself; Tess had barely made a sound in the three days since they’d brought her home but she was clearly hell-bent on making up for that now.

‘What is _that_?’ Mycroft brandished his umbrella towards the quivering bundle of black and white fur that had planted itself firmly between him and Sherlock.

‘Mycroft, meet Tesla.’ Sherlock smirked at Mycroft’s pale face. ‘And can you _really_ not identify a ten-week-old Dalmatian when she’s three feet away?’

Tess - needle teeth bared, hackles bristling, and tail held stiffly aloft - inched forward deliberately.

‘It must sense my … dislike of canines,’ Mycroft said, swiftly stepping back.

‘ _She_ dislikes uninvited guests,’ John said, scooping up the still protesting Tess and cuddling her close. Sherlock stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms round them both.

 ‘Goodbye, Mycroft,’ John said pointedly, over the continuing snarls.

 Mycroft fled.

Sherlock gently caressed her silky ears, John murmured “shush” and kissed the black spot right on the very top of her head, but Tess’s grumblings didn’t cease until the front door slammed.

‘Well I never.’ John grinned up at Sherlock. ‘That’s an unexpected bonus.’

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, my dear. Here's hoping you have a lovely day and that I've managed to capture Tesla's personality how you imagined it!


End file.
